Rescue in the fire house
episode 11 woohoo! story by pluem-is-on-the-job hope you guys enjoy :) '''note: I got a permission from Chase787 to use Rex Weathers' ---- '''character:' Pluem Marshall Rex Weathers Chase Rubble zuma skye rocky Ryder Fireman ---- Story: (pluem are fixing his car) Pluem: hmm.... why the engen not working... i think i must replace a new one (go and get a new engine) (30 min later) Pluem: ok done (see a Mclaren MP4 - 12C - GT4 Police Car coming this way) huh? (pluem come to the GT4 police car) Pluem: hello? who are you sir? (he see that pups was rank2 officer but he was a officer rank 4 and S.W.A.T rank 4) ???: Hello is chase around here? Pluem: why you need to see chase? (chase come) Chase: Hey! Rexie weather (laugh) Rex weather: stop calling me that! Pluem: chase you know him? Chase: yes he was our police officer pup... Rex weather: Wrong! im chase trainee... Pluem: And im am a chase trainee too! Chase: ok ok.... you all are my trainee Pluem: Hey nice car! uhhhh Rex weather.... Rex weather: thanks and nice car too i think.... Pluem: of couse it nice! it can turn into a jet plane And s.w.a.t truck! Rex weather: Wha??? Jet plane??? Pluem: yep! Chase: comeon let's play pup pup boogie (howl) (Pups go play pup pup boogie) Rex weather: you think you can beat me again? Chase? Chase: yes i will beat you! Pluem: Go! Chase! Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout! All pups: Ryder need us! (all pups go into the elevator) Zuma: Whewe is Mawshall? Marshall: here i come! (trip the toys) whoa! (smash into the pups) Uhhhh why every thing is spining am i in the black hole? (All pups laugh elevator go to the top floor) Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: ok pups we got a problem.... there is a fire in the firehouse this mission i need chase i need you to control the traffic Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: And marshall i need you to put the fire out Marshall: Ready for ralf ralf Rescue! Ryder: Rex weather i need you to Rescue the fireman that stuck in the firehouse Rex weather: Roger! Ryder: And Pluem i need you to Rescue the fireman with Rex weather... Pluem: Pluem is on the job! Ryder: alright paw patrol is on the roll! (screen change in to paw patrol logo) (Pups have arrive) Ryder: Chase! control the traffic! Chase: sure thing! raft microphone! (microphone come out) Please! slow down 20 killometer per hours! (all car slow down) Ryder: your turn Rex weathers and Pluem! Rex weathers: ok... lets go! Pluem: wait! ralf armor! (his armor come out and xover his body) This should work! Rex weathers: how about me? Pluem: oh.... ralf armor! (other armor come out) here! Rex weathers: Thanks (put on an armor) Pluem: lets go! (Pluem and Rex weathers go inside the firehouse Pluem: (cough) Rex weathers: are you aright? Pluem: I never have a rescue in the fire before! fire man: HELP! my friends is stuck! Pluem: we here don't worry! Ralf! welder (welder come out) (Pluem cut the fence that fell on the top fireman) Fireman: Thanks and we need to get him out of here! Pluem: hmm.... weird (see a bullet inside the gas tank that already blow up) this bullet is for summer(cat) gun KI (kittens) but I though we are cool..... Rex Weathers: We need to get out of here! Pluem(Thinking): no way..... we cool already..... i think there is not only one summer(cat) i get it.... Rex Weathers: Pluem! Pluem! we need to get out of here! Pluem: Oh sorry (cough) We need (cough) get out of here! (Pluem and Rex weathers lead fireman to the save place) Rex Weathers: We made it! and can you tell me what is wrong with you? Pluem: you know summer cat? Rex weathers: Summer cat? yeah sure i always see in the news the evil cat of all time... Pluem: That summer cat was already cool but this not him its was another him! Rex weathers: what did you mean? Pluem: That bullet in the tank is KIB summer didn't use that for a long time! Rex weathers: Sooo what did it mean..... Pluem: So its mean that was Summer cat from another.................. Rex weather: from what? Pluem: From.......... From........... From............ From another dimension! TO BE CONTINEW ---- Story part 2 the dimension wrapper Rex weathers: Tha... That is impossible! Pluem: Its possible come on! (1 hour layer all pups have go back to the lookout) Pluem: come on (go into his pup house) Rex weathers: Why you lead me here (the pup house door close) uhhh Pluem? why you close the door let me out! Pluem: (press the botton that hide in the pluem&everest picture and they fall into the hole) Rex weather: WHOA!!!! Pluem: Gravity system active Lady voice: Gravity system active (they land on the ground save and sound) Rex weathers: you need to work on that system! that was not nice! Pluem: 263210 Open the door! (the door open) (Pluem and Rex weathers go into the large room) Rex weathers: whoa.... Pluem: this is my invention... (Rex weathers see all of the wepones and vehicles) Pluem: and this is my newest invention the dimenstion wrapper V1 Rex weathers: its will work? Pluem: Siam patrol pai tee hao! (mean:Siam patrol to the lookout) (5 min later) Pluem: alright wrap to me quick! (all siam patrol pups wrap to him) all siam patrol pup: we here! Pluem: k..ka.....kaw? Kaw: hi Pluem don see you for a long time Pluem: soo happy to see you guys no time lets wrap to another summer cat dimension! All siam patrol pups: OKAY!!!! (Pluem, Rex Weather,all siam patrol pups wrap to another summer cat dimension) Pluem: Whoa! its look bad... like just have a war Sentry gun: Dog found destoy it code 236424 (fire the bullet at pups) Pluem: wacth out! (slow motion) (Pluem pick his energy gun out Rex weathers pick his M16A1 out both shoot at sentry gun) Pluem: Sentry down! Rex weathers: Lets go check the lookout.... Kaw: yeah that is a great idea! Pluem: yeah lets go! (Pups go into the another paw patrol lookout) Pluem: its look very bad..... (the lookout door close) Pluem: huh? pipi: how did its clo.... (see something staring at them) Pluem: Energy gun! (Energy gun come out)put your hands up! or paws! Another chase: No! put your hand up! or paws! and who are you! Pluem: im from another dimension..... im here to help! Another Chase: Help what! Pluem: Destroy Summer cat! Another Chase: How did you know summer cat? Pluem: He come to my dimension! Another Chase: and? Pluem: destroy our firehouse! Another Chase: Only that? What about us? we must hide! defend! find food! do everything! (and another Paw patrol member come out) Pluem: don't worry we here to help! right guys? All pups: Yes!! Another paw patrol member: Thanks..... (smile) Pluem: guys! lets just prepare! Pluem: ralf armor! (armor cover his body) Energy shield! (Energy shield come out of his hand) Energy gun! (Energy gun come out) Im ready! Rex weathers: ralf M16A1 (M16A1 come out and reload) pistol (pistol come out anf reload) armor! (his officer armor cover his body) READY!! Bangkaew: MG-42! (MG-42 come out and reload) READY!! Mali: glock! (glock gun come out and reload) ready! Pipi: laser gun! (laser gun come out and reload) ready! Kaw: first aid kit! (first aid kit come out) ready I guess..... Fah sia: Magnum Revolver! (Magnum Revolver come out and reload) ready Pluem: We are all ready now lets go! (all pups go to another summer cat base) Pluem: show your face! summer cat! (summer cat come out) summer cat: YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME STUPID DOG!!!! Pluem: if not try we will don't know COME ON GUYS GO!!!!!!! Summer cat: kittens go! (1000 of the kittens come out and fight) Kaw: there is to many of them! we can't fight! Pluem(shout): EVERYONE DON'T SCARE THEM DON'T JUST GIVEUP YET!! SHOW OUR POWER TO THEM WE NOT A LITTLE GUY WE ARE TOGETHER WE HERE TOGETHER IF ARE TOGETHER WE GOT A POWER NOW LETS GO! NO GIVE UP! NO TRIED! NO STOP! NO SCARE! WE NOT GIVE UP EASYLY! NOW LETS GO! All pups: GO!! Pluem: (fire energy gun at kittens) bangkaew: ahhh (he got shot) Pluem: bangkaew! (come to bangkaew) Kaw! Kaw: im here! (heal bangkaew) he can't fight right now Pluem! Pluem: Stay here! (go back and fight) (30 min later all pups exept plume and Rex weathers got shot) Kaw: Pluem just give up we can't fight them..... Pluem:(quite) (a bomb pass him and blow up) Kaw: Pluem? Pluem:(quite) Rex weathers: Pluem? Pluem:(bullet hit him but armor block it)(Pluem turn face into angry face) Rex weathers: yeah we can't fight them..... I didn't mean I don't want to give up but it true we can't fight them..... Pluem:(Pluem face turn into very very angry face) I.... I.....I....... Kaw: give up? Pluem: I .... I......I......I..... I Going to..... to..... not give up!!! Kaw: what? Pluem: just think if we don't just destroy him now in the future he will destroy another dimension like this! I can't give up!(Pluem body glowing) Kaw: huh? Pluem your body is.... Pluem: NO! GIVE UP! Rex weathers: if you not give up I won't too! lets go Pluem:( fire energy gun at the kittens and 20 kittens down) Rex weathers:(fire M16A1 at kittens and 20 kittens) (2 hours later) Pluem: (tried) we made it..... Rex weathers: I can't belive we made it..... Summer cat: n..no way..... Pluem: Now your turn! summer cat (angry face) Summer cat:(shoot laser at Pluem) Pluem:(dodge the laser) lets just sword fight summer! Summer cat: fine! Energy sword! (his energy sword come out) Pluem: crystal light saber! (his crystal light saber come out) (summer cat charge at pluem and Pluem blog him with a light saber) Pluem: huh! is that the best you got? Summer cat: No! (spin around and attake Pluem but Pluem block it with a light saber) Pluem: yaaa!(charge at summer and hit him with light saber Summer cat: Gah! (attack Pluem with his Energy sword) Pluem:(dodge it) Summer cat: Yaa! (attack pluem with his sword) Pluem: gah! (attack summer cat again again and again) Summer cat: ouch! my leg! yaaa! (Attack Pluem very hard but Pluem blog it) Pluem: Attack Skill! (Pluem spin around around and Attack Summer very very hard) Summer cat: ahhhhh! (his leg broke) (Pluem point a light saber at Summer cat) Summer cat: Kil me! now! Pluem:(quite for 10 second) No..... I will let you go..... Summer cat(surprised): w..what? you let me go? Pluem: yes..... now run away..... never come back to my dimension and This aventure bay..... AGAIN!!! (kick summer cat away) Summer cat:(Run away) I WILL BE BACK YOU STUPID DOG! Rex weathers: Pluem? are you sure? he will be back again if you just don't destroy him now..... Pluem:(quite for 10 second) just let him go if he come back again I will destroy him again..... THE END Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story